A bed frame is the part of the bed used to hold a mattress off the floor. Bed frames are typically made of wood or metal. Conventional bed frames are typically horizontal and flat and may include head, foot and side rails. Usually, the bed frame is supported by what are known as “legs” on each corner of the bed frame. The mattress is then placed on top of the bed frame.
Oftentimes, people enjoy watching television while lying in their bed. However, since the bed frame, and hence the mattress lying on top of the bed frame, is horizontally level, the head of the individual lying on the bed is horizontally level with the mattress. As a result, it may be difficult to watch the television set without having the head propped up, such as with multiple pillows. However, if the bed frame had the functionality of providing varying degrees of elevation, such as where a person would lay his/her head on the mattress, then the user may be able to select the perfect position for his/her head to view the television set without the need of using multiple pillows. Another reason why a person may want his/her head to be elevated includes having the ability to read comfortably on the bed. A further reason is that there may be those with a medical condition, such as acid reflex or breathing difficulties, that requires them to sleep with their head elevated at an angle.
Beds with moveable head rest and back rest sections commonly use complex motors, electronics, and other means for providing automatic changes to the elevation of the moveable sections. However, such beds are bulky and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a relatively inexpensive bed frame having a less complex manual mechanism for providing the functionality of providing varying degrees of elevation to moveable head-rest and back-support sections of the bed frame.